wtbs_new_personal_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Tamashocki
Tamashocki is the Omnitrix’s DNA sample of a Akihioran from the planet Yok'Oi. He is free-to-use with the optional choice of anyone using him providing me credit. Appearance Tamashocki resembles a feline humanoid, with a form internally composed out of solid constructs of bright-blue electricity, the outer-sides of his biceps, forearms, thighs, shins, temples, scalp, neck, shoulder-blades, waist, and pelvis covered with hot-pink plastic-like armor plates, containing a pair of mechanical cat-like ears atop his scalp, a segmented mask with feline-like features including large eyes with plastic casings covering the mask's eye-socket and electrified wiry whiskers, and a long, prehensile tail, covered in pink armor. Tamashocki features five fingers and three toes on each hand and foot, with paw-like pads on his palms and soles, while the Omnitrix symbol is located on the armor plate on his right outer-hip. Powers and Abilities Techno-Electrokinesis/Electrogenesis: Tamashocki's primary ability is manipulation over high-voltage electricity generated from his electrified physiology. Though it lacks any capabilities of manipulating electromagnetism, as it's only able to be fired off as powerful lightning-like bursts or blasts, Tamashocki is able to manipulate technology to a limited extent with his electrokinesis. Electrified Forcefields: Tamashocki can summon an electrical forcefield from one of his armored palms, able to withstand powerful energized blasts and extreme heat. Electrified Claws: Tamashocki can eject a pair of electrified talon-like claws from each of his fingertips, which can attack a shocking, slashing edge to any of his melee combat. Electrified Prehensile Tail: Tamashocki's tail is not only prehensile, allowing it to wrap around and even hold objects, but can deal a nasty electrified shock to any object Tamashocki is using his tail to hold onto. Radiolocation: Thanks to Tamashocki's wiry whiskers, Tamashocki has a keen ability to sense radio waves or signals, as if he was smelling them. Superhuman Durability: Despite appearing plastic and fragile, Tamashocki's armor is rather resistant to attacks and is responsible for holding Tamashocki's electrical form together. Superhuman Agility: Tamashocki is very agile and nimble, almost expressing natural cat-like abilities, due to his natural ability to rapidly process information when they are in motion. Superhuman Reflexes Superhuman Smelling Electro/Electric Immunity Weaknesses Average Strength: Tamashocki has average strength compared to the average human, but makes up for it through his agility and reflexes, able to rapidly attack his opponents. Hydro/Water Vulnerability: Exposure to even the smallest amount of water can violently electrocute Tamashocki, sending him in a temporary shock that may force him to lose consciousness if he's exposed for too long. Odd Speech Behavior: While Tamashocki's species are capable of human speech, they usually instead express a strange habit in their language, as they will generate cat-like noises, including meowing, purring, and even hissing. While their meowing and hissing obviously express emotion of either happiness or anger, the purring is actually the sound of internal buzzing within their electrified physiology, but is widely believed to still express a form of bliss, similar to Earth cats. Appearances * If Tamashocki makes an appearance in your series, list it here if you'd like. Trivia * Tamashocki's nickname is named after a combination of a "tamagotchi", a type of electronic toy that displays a digital image of creature that has to be looked after and responded to by their "owner" as if it was a pet, and the word "shock", referencing Tamashocki's electrical abilities. * Tamashocki's species and planet names of "Akihioran" and "Yok'Oi" respectively are both based off Akihiro Yokoi, one of the inventors of the tamagotchi toy, with Tamashocki's species name that of his first name and Tamashocki's planet name that of his last name. * Tamashocki was formerly considered to be given the ability to manipulate electromagnetism, but was scrapped due to wanting to have a more original ability roster, as they are several electricity-manipulating aliens in the Ben 10 canon with very similar abilities. * Tamashocki's mechanical armor plates are composed out of a bio-organic alien metal, known as Akihirium, after the name of the species. * Due to the Akihiorans being an endangered species, as they were hunted for centuries due to obsession over collecting the "beautiful" metal that composes the armor that holds their forms together, Akihioran hunting and unlicensed possession of Akihirium is strictly illegal and punishable by imprisonment.